Droplets of Rain
by Oliviax3
Summary: If there was one thing they've learned in all of the years of being together it was that love couldn't be measured in height. 50 sentences based on the relationship between Koizumi Risa and Otani Atsushi.


**Title**: Droplets of Rain  
**Rating**: K  
**Pairing/characters**: Risa and Otani  
**Warnings: **You could say so. Most of the sentences are made up. **  
Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Lovely Complex. **  
Summary**: One thing they've learned in all the years of being together is that love isn't measured in height. 50 sentences based on the relationship between Koizumi Risa and Otani Atsushi.

**A/N**: Okay, well this certainly is new. This will be the first thing I've ever published outside of Bleach, but I decided to take a whack at this... So I apologize if there is any OOCness! This is only my first try, so please be kind.  
Oh! and this is for **KiKi** who has the sexiest monotone ever. HA!

_**Please Review **_

* * *

**1. Love**  
If there was one thing they've learned over they years is that love cannot be measured in height. 

**2. Pain**  
He didn't completely understand the sharp pain in his chest when he heard her say she was giving up and he couldn't find the words to tell her otherwise.

**3. Density**  
"Oh no, I really _hate_ you, what do you _think_ I'm saying you dense idiot?!"

**4. Descriptions**  
He might describe her as an amazon, but hell; at least she was a beautiful one.

**5. Process**  
Their relationship was one long process of confusion and hard work, but it was worth it in the long run.

**6. Together**  
She felt so inexperienced having a boyfriend, but there were some things they would just have to learn together.

**7. Obvious**  
Everyone knew they would get together someday; they were just too oblivious to notice.

**8. Liking**  
"Is that the way you act towards someone you like?"

**9. Decisions**  
She never cared about how she looked, yet she spent almost an hour picking which outfit to wear on their date.

**10. Laughs**  
He liked the sound of her laugh; it always chimed in his ears.

**11. Understanding**  
They would never completely understand each other and that was what kept their relationship interesting.

**12. Value**  
Often times, Risa wondered why she had to work so hard for Otani when Kanzaki merely lifted a finger.

**13. Finally**  
When word got around that they were going out, even the teachers agreed it was about damn time.

**14. Height**  
Risa never minded how short he was, but she remembered squealing when he grew another inch.

**15. Effect**  
She would never know the affect she had on him and he would never tell her.

**16. Luck**  
When Otani taught her how to play basketball, he called it 'beginners luck' because she happened to do well.

1**7. Density**  
"Well, look what idiot is talking!"

**18. Achoo**  
Once when he leaned in for a kiss, she sneezed in his face and he never forgave her for it.

**19. Droppings**  
"Since you're _so_ much closer to the ground, can you pick up my hairpin?"

**20. Spirit**  
Risa often wondered _why_ he was so short because he was much too small for his spirit.

**21. Grades**  
Risa blamed Otani that she had bad grades because if he would have confessed sooner, she would've done better.

**22. Droppings**  
Her laughing was short lived because he walked away, with her hairpin left behind on the ground.

**23. Cold**  
When she was cold, he lent her his jacket and even though it didn't fit, she was warm.

**24. Rain**  
Her clothes were soaked through, molding to the gentle curves of her body and it took all of his self resistance to keep from looking at her simply standing in the rain.

**25. Tears**  
He never knew that a simple pair of hazel eyes could hold so many tears and he hated it because he was the cause.

**26. Flavor**  
After valentines she asked, "What tastes better, me or the chocolate cake?"

**27. Genres**  
If you could give them any genre, it would be romantic comedy.

**28. Regret**  
Risa didn't regret confessing because things weren't the same, they were better.

**29. Fever**  
When Risa caught a fever, Otani never left her bedside, but it did feel exceptionally warm in the room.

**30. There**  
He could complain that she was a giant amazon, but she was always there when he needed her.

**31. Thief**  
"You're a thief, Otani," she whined only because he stole her heart.

**32. Blush**  
When her cheeks flushed red, he liked to think it was because of him and not the cold snow that was falling all around them.

**33. Flavor**  
He answered chocolate, but he would have to reconsider after he kissed her.

**34. Advantages**  
Being tall had its advantages when he didn't notice how she glared at the girls who cooed over him.

**35. Words**  
Words were unnecessary, but it was a reassurance to hear them said.

**36. Taller?**  
"If you could grow as many centimeters as your head is thick, I think you'd be taller then me."

**37. Birthday**  
Every year on her birthday, they would watch the fire works and not only relive old memories, but make new ones too.

**38. Tip Toes**  
Otani almost gasped when he didn't have to stand on tip toes to reach an item that Risa didn't have to get for him.

**39. Old**  
Bear curry was a favorite among the two; it brought back memories of new beginnings.

**40. Falling**  
Falling for him was particularly easy for her, but fighting for him was a different matter.

**41. Cloud 9**  
When he kissed her, she swore she went into such a state of euphoria that she didn't eat for two days.

**42. Storage**  
The next time they were locked in a dark storage room… well, let's just say it wasn't as awkward.

**43. Feet**  
He laughed at how big her feet were, but he regretted it once she made him smell them.

**44. Flourish**  
They say that love sometimes ruins a friendship, but most flourish because of it.

**45. Cherish**  
The small gestures he made towards her were the ones she cherished the most.

**46. Jealousy**  
He didn't think of himself as a jealous type, but none could deny he was extremely possessive.

**47. Pride**  
If he wasn't so cocky she could ramble on and on about how proud she was of him.

**48. Hugs**  
She liked to hug him from behind and rest her chin on his head, she marveled at how perfectly she fit in his arms.

**49. Easy**  
He never understood why she was so hard to decipher, but so easy to love.

**50. Shock**  
"You know you're supposed to close your eyes when I kiss you."


End file.
